poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Odette
Princess Odette is an ally of Winnie the Pooh. She met them in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. She can turn into a swan when she is on Swan Lake when the moonlight vanishes. However, there are alternate ways of turning into a swan. She is also an ally of Simba, Timon and Pumbaa, for they came to see her when she was born. In New World of The Furlings: Woody Woodpecker To The Rescue, She Got Kidnapped By Jenner From The Secret of NIMH, but with some help from Woody Woodpecker, Abigail, and their friends, she was able to escape. She is voiced by the late Michelle Nicastro and currently by Laura Bailey (under the alias Elle Deets). Trivia *Odette reunited with Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain''. *Odette met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Odette met Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess''. *Odette will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Team Lightyear in ''Team Lightyear Meet the Swan Princess''. *Odette will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Odette will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess. *Odette will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Odette will make her first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Odette will make her guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Odette will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie, Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan, Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Littlefoot Says Hocus Pocus, most of The Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo crossovers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes, Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and more. *Odette will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Odette will join Bloom again in ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'', ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', and ''Bloom and The Dark Crystal''. *Odette made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries which, being the first crossover uploaded after the death of her voice actress, Michelle Nicastro, was dedicated to her memory. *Odette will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', and Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess. *Odette met both the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet The Swan Princess. *Odette will join Winnie the Pooh and his team in Pooh's Adventures of A Wrinkle in Time. *Odette will make her debut in Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Ready to Scare. *Odette will meet Ryan, Crash, her brother, Rigby (EG) and the others in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Gallery Odette_Transformation.JPG|Princess Odette's Transformation Odette_Swan.png|Princess Odette in her swan form. Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mothers Category:Revived characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Title characters Category:Rich characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who can fly Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Revived Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:In love heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pacifists Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Married Heroes Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Forgivers Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Queens Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters voiced by Laura Bailey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Stalkers Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters